


Unfortunate First Meeting

by immaplane



Series: The Adventures of Mike (don't call me that) and Vince (nice to meet you) [5]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: John is too busy laughing at Sherlock, M/M, Mycroft and Vincent are annoyed, Sherlock is traumatised, Sherlock walks in on Mycroft, for that really short bit, i guess, submissive Mycroft, um, unwanted exhibitionism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-05
Updated: 2017-11-05
Packaged: 2019-01-29 22:41:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12640791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/immaplane/pseuds/immaplane
Summary: The first time Vincent met Sherlock could have gone better, but then, anything would have been better than Sherlock walking in on them.





	Unfortunate First Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> This was _not_ how I'd planned their first meeting. I might write a few different first meetings actually, I had the whole thing planned out.  
>  Also, this is chapter 7 in my 'NaNoWriMo 2017: 30 Days of Shirtless Mycroft, so check it out if you're interested.

‘Sherlock, it’s the middle of the night! We can’t just break into your brother’s house!’

He rolled his eyes. John’s shouts had far less impact when he whispered them.

‘Of course we can, John. He’ll be so annoyed we woke him up he’ll do anything to get rid of us as soon as possible.’

With that he bounded up the stairs and threw the door open with a bang, surprising the _two?_ figures within.

Sherlock couldn’t believe his eyes, behind him he could hear John choking on his own spit, but he ignored that in favour of the absolutely shocking sight in front of him.

There was his brother, someone Sherlock had never ever wanted to think of as a sexual being, sitting in bed, naked, with his hand tied to the headboard and a strange man on his lap.

And as he showed rather obvious signs of arousal, which admittedly were lessening due to the shock of his little brother bursting in, it was clear Mycroft had volunteered, very enthusiastically, to be put in that position.

Before Sherlock could recover from this unexpected scene he’d stumbled upon, his brother’s, what, _lover_ , shot up, jumped off the bed and marched to Sherlock and John with a face like thunder and lightning shooting from his eyes.

‘GET OUT!’

And he pushed them back into the hallway and slammed the door shut.

Sherlock stood stock still, staring at the closed door, he would have kept standing there, completely in shock, if it weren’t for John.

The blond was less shocked than his friend, firstly because it wasn’t his brother, and secondly, he’d had more experiences with walking in on people, or people walking in on him, although still, _Mycroft_.

And in such a vulnerable position as well, he’d imagined Mycroft to want control in every aspect of his life, but well, it wasn’t really any of his business what the man did in the privacy of his home, was it.

‘Come on, Sherlock, we’ll uh, we’ll come back another time.’

That shook Sherlock from his self-imposed vow of silence.

‘No. I don’t have time to cater to Mycroft’s… _proclivities_.’

He shuddered.

‘I need that data. Immediately. And he’s the only one who can get it for me right now.’

John sighed, if the image of his naked brother couldn’t deter Sherlock, nothing could.

‘Fine, then we’ll just wait downstairs, ok?’

Sherlock made a noise of agreement and started moving in the direction of the stairs. After a few steps, however, he stopped and turned around.

‘However much I would like to go and forget this ever happened, I am in need of your connections, Mycroft. Urgently.’

There was no sound of acknowledgement from behind the door, but Sherlock gave a self-satisfied nod and went downstairs, so John assumed they would in fact soon be joined by Mycroft and maybe also by the mystery man.

 

Inside the bedroom Vincent had immediately released Mycroft from his bonds.

‘Shit, are you alright?’

Mycroft raised an eyebrow.

‘Why wouldn’t I be? The look of utter shock and disgust on Sherlock’s face far outweighs the indignity of being discovered in such a situation. Besides, it was time he found out about you anyway, this just saved me the trouble.’

Vincent snorted. Of course his partner would react in such a deadpan manner. Although, it was true that Vincent himself had reacted the exact same way when his own sister had walked in on him that one time, in fact, she had been more embarrassed than him.

Then they heard Sherlock shout from the hallway.

He let his head drop on Mycroft’s chest.

‘Ugh. Your brother’s a prat.’

‘That he is, a stubborn one, at that, so we might as well go see what he wants, he won’t leave before he has what he wants.’

‘A big prat.’

Vincent took a deep breath and rolled off the bed.

‘Let’s go face the music, shall we.’

He held out his hand to his lover.

‘Although the look of surprise on their faces would be highly amusing, might I suggest getting dressed first?’

With a long-suffering sigh Vincent turned towards the closet, where he unearthed a pair of pyjama pants and an old shirt, he absolutely refused to get properly dressed for those cockblocking shits, besides he was hoping they could resume their activities when they were finally alone again.

Mycroft followed his lead, his thoughts running along the same lines.

 

John had spent the entire five minutes they were waiting for his brother laughing at him.

Which was inexcusable.

Especially because Sherlock still hadn’t recovered enough to launch a counter-attack.

And he wouldn’t get any more time to pull himself together because he heard his brother and _the other one_ come down the stairs.

Dressed in sleepwear?!

His brother was even further gone than he’d expected.

Apparently, Mycroft had no interest whatsoever in addressing the elephant in the room.

‘Well, brother, what was it you needed that necessitated your disturbing presence in my home, this late at night?’

Sherlock was temporarily ignoring his brother in order to stare at the openly smirking stranger.

_Two years younger than Mycroft._

_Desk job, uses the computer a lot._

_Has a younger sibling. Probably a sister._

That was as far as he got before Mycroft distracted him.

‘Sherlock, John, this is Vincent. Vincent, this is my brother and his friend.’

John stepped forward with a cautious smile.

‘Sorry about that, uh, Vincent, and you too Mycroft, Sherlock’s uncontrollable on a good day, but if I’d known… anyway, uh, sorry.’

He trailed off awkwardly.

Vincent raised his eyebrow.

‘I’m sure you’ll understand I’m not exactly in a genial mood right now,’

_English is not his first language._

‘but all the same, it is good to finally meet you.’

_Originally from… Belgium?_

‘Especially you, Sherlock, the mystery brother.’

He didn’t react, still staring at the man.

‘Sherlock. Stop deducing him. You said you were _urgently_ in need of my connections?’

Mycroft sounded annoyed. Annoyed enough that he might actually kick him out without giving Sherlock what he needed. So, he shook his head, pushed the idea of his brother in a relationship away for now, and focused on the case.

‘Yes, I need the CCTV footage from yesterday, 2pm, Georgiana St.’

Mycroft sighed and ran his hand through his hair.

‘ _That_ is why you came here? You could have gone through the police.’

Sherlock huffed.

‘Lestrade refused to help.’

His brother levelled him with an exasperated stare.

‘Did he refuse on the grounds of it being too late?’

Sherlock’s silence said enough.

‘For fuck’s sake.’

Though it was mumbled, all three men had heard Mycroft’s utterance.

Mycroft never cursed!

This required further investigation.


End file.
